Kendall's Sick Day
by Pugluver64
Summary: Kendall gets sick and Katie is his nurse and so is Logan and Ms.Knight too but James and Carlos don't want to get sick so they don't help as long as they need to.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there, Okay I think I sounded like a total creeper there I guess anyway this is my first BTR fanficton ever so please don't be mean. :/**

**Angelia- Hey can I write this story?**

**Me- Heck no the last time you wrote a story on my account people hated it and I had to delete it plus I wrote this story in study hall in school.**

**Angelia- Fine, But can I at least do the disclaimer?**

**Me- Yes, yes you can Angel.**

**Sorry about that my best friend can be a little annoying and disrupting, anyway we decided to write down our little argument cause we thought it was funny what did you think? Weird huh? Anyway Angel take it away from here.**

**We, Well she doesn't own BTR… Both of us- ENJOY!**

**No Pov.**

Kendall Knight wasn't the one where you would see sick well not often like James and Carlos. But that night was different.

Kendall was tossing and turn all night he felt cold when he had his blanket on but he felt hot when he felt his blanket on, He was sweating he felt worse than he did yesterday.

**Logan's Pov. (Yesterday Morning)**

We were dancing to the song _I Know You Know _and the lyrics kept ringing in my head 'I know you I know you got my heart pumping'

I saw Kendall with a hand on his head and taking deep breaths I walked up to him.

"Hey, Kendall you okay Buddy?" I asked concerned

"Huh, uh yeah Logan I'm fine, its fine." Kendall forced a smile.

Logan knew he was lying but he didn't want to be like a smart version of Carlos because if Carlos didn't get the answered that he wanted he wouldn't leave you alone.

Logan nodded rubbed his friend shoulder and gave him a small smile, Then walked away to get a drink of water.

He came back to see that Kendall wasn't there.

"Hey guys where's Kendall?"

He looked around to see if anyone would answer Kelly looked up. "Um Kendall said he was going home because his head hurt and couldn't concentrate." She said

Gustavo quickly ran in the room where they all were, everyone looked shocked when he came in.

"HE WHAT?" Gustavo yelled

"Gustavo just let it go and besides if Kendall were to be sick and vomit or pass out in a middle of a song it won't be pretty both from Kendall and ME!" Kelly yelled at the end of her sentence.

Gustavo looking scared backed away then came back in the room and yelled my name.

"Yes, Gustavo?" I asked

"You and the dogs go ahead and go make sure Kendall is alright if not then don't take him back and stay there with him!" He yelled

"Yes, Sir." I said and gulped

**Katie's Pov. (The Present day.)**

It was just a normal Saturday, Well it was but Kendall was still asleep since four o'clock yesterday. The boys were still in their pajamas either watching television or playing video games or dome hockey. But from James sake all he was doing was concentrating on his hair and kissing his lucky comb.

I couldn't take it anymore "Hey guys is Kendall even waking up today?" I asked since they wouldn't calm down well Carlos anyway.

James and Carlos shrugged. Logan opened his mouth and began to talk. "Well he told Kelly that he wasn't feeling himself yesterday."

Then suddenly a door opened at the end of the hall. It was Mom or Ms. Knight as the guys call her.

"Hey mom." I said as she yawned. She looked around confused

"Where's your brother she asked?"

"Sleeping!" The guys yelled

"I believe that I was talking to Katie thank you very much." She told the guys

Then we heard a tick of a doorknob and everything went quiet until we saw Kendall running towards the bathroom door and a hand on his mouth.

He closed the door behind him. Mom opened the door while I just followed her. I saw Kendall clutching his stomach and puking in the toilet. I being freaked out all I could do was just watch helplessly while my big brother could be sick, No is sick and I can't do anything.

My mom rubbing Kendall's back saying soothing words to calm him down. She looked at me and me to get some water for Kendall. I did as told and brought the water back Kendal was really red and was breathing heavily he also looked pale he was still clutching his stomach and he was all sweaty… Talk about gross but hey he's sick.

Kendall was sitting against the wall sitting in mom's lap he kept groaning and mom kept saying soothing words and stroked Kendall's sweaty hair.

I handed mom the cup of water. She took the cup.

"Kendall open your mouth come on, how about you drink some water?" She said like she was talking to a five year old and Kendall was acting like one, But yet again he always did when he was sick.

He sipped the water and fell asleep poor big bro I thought.

**How was that? What did ya think? Did you like it? Hope so please review for upcoming chapter's**


	2. The secret of why he acts that way

**Hey guys, So I'm sad if you want to know why P.M. me and I'll tell you but anyway I was suppose to update on Friday but I couldn't and I'm sorry for that but I'm updating today hope you enjoy please read author's note on the bottom thanks.**

**Kendall's Pov.**

The one day I don't want to get sick, And I do. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Then I felt a hand on my back, it was mom. She spoke soothing words to calm me down but my headache grew stronger and stronger. The next thing I knew that I was drinking a cup of water I tried to refuse but my throat hurt and I drank it. I saw Katie looking at me and I already knew I was acting the way I always act when I'm sick, Great.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" James asked then he saw me but I couldn't keep my eyes open and eventually fell asleep.

**Katie's Pov.**

Kendall still looked the same I remember the last time this happened and we found out that Kendall had a medical condition that I never wanted to find out what it was but I did anyway.

I looked back at James who had a worried look on his face.

"Um yeah James, everything is fine." I lied, but to keep my brother's secret a secret.

Kendall opened his eyes a bit. "Mom they're my best friends I think it's time for us to tell them." Kendall said looking at me and mom.

"Kendall I don't think it's a good idea."

"Katie come on, I think it's time, they should know." He whined looking at me with his puppy dog face.

"Wait what shouldn't we know?" Carlos, James and Logan said

"Nothing!" I snapped

"Katie I think your brother is right maybe we should at least tell them and Jo." Mom said

Kendall's eyes grew bigger and he sat up immediately at his girlfriend's name.

"What! No, no, no, no, no the guys can know but not Jo." Kendall said

"But that's not fair honey." Mom said

Kendall pouted again acting like a five year old, He finally spoke. "Fine but we have to keep it between us." He said then coughed

"KEEP WHAT BETWEEN US?" The guys yelled.

"Just shut up and I'll tell you." I yelled annoyed at them.

They shut up and they all went to the neon orange couch while Kendall and mom were still in the bathroom. I could still hear Kendall… And again I say gross but still.

I walked over to the guys and they were all paying attention mostly Logan.

I sighed and began to tell the story. "… And that's how we found out that Kendall has diabetes."

Logan, James and Carlos just sat there in dis-belief

"Now do you guys promise not to tell anyone but Jo?"

They all nodded but then Logan raised his hand.

I sighed. "Yes Logan what is your question?" I said in my sweet tone but really I was annoyed.

"Um can we also tell Camille?"

Mom came in the living room since she was putting Kendall to bed and see if he would sleep… again.

"Well Kendall has a fever of 110.9" She said while getting a glass of water with ice in it.

"Mom got two questions. 1, Who is that for and 2 Logan wants to know if he can tell Camille?"

She looked at me for a moment and then answered question number one. "Well for your first question the water is for your brother." She said to me.

She then looked at Logan. "And Logan for that question you'll have to ask Kendall when he wakes up okay hon." She smiled at him

Logan nodded and smiled back then his smile faded as if he wanted to ask a question which he did.

"Ms. Knight are we allowed to see him? You know how Kendall gets plus we just found out about his medical condition." He said

Mom sighed "Fine but as long as you don't ask him questions about his condition okay it's no big deal anyway."

"Wait why do you say it's no big deal that Kendall has diabetes?"Carlos asked

I sighed "Because Kendall doesn't have the kind of diabetes that you need to take insulin alright all he has to do is keep his blood sugar up no please don't make a big fuss over this." I said

They all nodded and smiled.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Katie! What did you do?" Kendall yelled as I watched him being asked with a bunch of questions from the rest of the guys.

"Oops Sorry Kendall." I said with a sorry smile.

He gave me a glare and hid under his covers while the guys kept asking him questions. Great now I have to deal with Kendall and the guys. I even told them not to do that but does anyone ever listen to me? No, No they don't.

**How was that? Does that explain a lot of why Kendall acts like a five year old? Anyway hoped you enjoyed it plus I dedicate this chapter to the people who review my story so BTR girly girl and BigTimeRush-BTR hoped you guys enjoyed and guess what Angel wrote this chapter what you think? if it's good she'll be really happy and who saw the new episode of Big Time Rush yesterday I did an I loved it anyway please review guys thanks bye also I have a poll on my profile time is running out tick tock.**


End file.
